ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tatsuko Mitsunari
> Im UMBAU < thumb|left|366px “I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think. Was I the same when I got up this morning? I almost think I can remember feeling a little different. But if I'm not the same, the next question is 'Who in the world am I?' - Ah, that's the great puzzle!” Sobald sich die junge Frau nicht beobachtet fühlt..so scheint ihre doch sehr aufrechte Körperhaltung zu schwanken.Leicht vorn über gebeugt und mit einer Hand sich stets am nächst stehenden Gegenstandes festhaltend,das Gesicht vor Schmerz leicht verzerrt. Dieses ändert sich jedoch sofort wieder,wenn sich jemand nähert, ein fröhliches lächeln auf den Lippen und eine angemessene Haltung wird man dann bei ihr erkennen können. Tatsuko ist mit ihren ca 1.53 cm nicht sonderlich groß gebaut.Ihr Körper wirkt schmal ,sodass ihre leichten Muskeln an den Oberarmen weniger zu Geltung kommen. Ihre Haarfarbe sowie Haarlänge wechseln sich relativ häufig,sodass man sie am Tag zuvor mit einer Langhaarfrisur antrifft und am nachfolgenden Tag mit einem kurzen Schnitt.Aktuell trägt sie ihre Haare in einem hellen Violett mit schwarzen Strähnen am Pony, als Zopf zusammengefasst. Gerne ziert sie ihr Haar mit Haarschmuck,wie Schleifen,Blumen oder anderes. Ihre Augen sind weder recht groß,noch recht klein.Ihre Augenfarbe ist grün,diese ist je Auge unterschiedlich,so ist das linke eine Nuance dunkler als das rechte Auge. Ihre Kleidung ist wie ihre Haarfarbe,diese wechselt Tatsuko relativ gerne sofern sie die Zeit dafür findet Heim zu gehen. thumb|left|306px Eine eigene Wohnung in Shirogane,( nicht bespielt! ) ein Haus in Shirogane mit dem sie mit ihrem Ehemann Kazuto Mitsunari wohnt ,ein Haus ebenfalls in Shirogane und ein weiteres Haus in der Kelchkuppe,-das ehemalige "zum kupotastischen Tässchen.". (nicht mehr bespielt!) Mehrere Kleidungs,- und Rüstungstücke,mehrere Waffen wie Stäbe. Diverse Haustiere Inhalt der Taschen *Ein mittelgroßer Beutel,worin sie meistens ihr Gil sucht,welches dort eher spärlich zu finden ist. *Eine kleine Bürste,eine Feder und Tinte sowie ein kleines Büchlein ,worin sie sich ihre Notizen hinein schreibt. *Diverses Lernmaterial *Tatsuko ist beim ersten aufeinander treffen eher misstrauisch und zurückhaltend,fast schon beobachtend.Sie braucht paar Minuten um zu realisieren ob sie mit ihrem Gegenüber weiterhin etwas zutun haben möchte oder eher weniger.Natürlich bleibt sie noch bei jener Person,auch wenn diese ihr nicht zusagt, solange bis dieser seinen Satz beendet und kein besonderes Anliegen hat bevor sie sich verbeugt und sich verabschiedet. *Generell legt Tatsuko eine gewisse Freundlichkeit an den Tag,diese kann allerdings sehr schnell kippen, gerade wenn ihr Ehemann Kazuto in die Enge getrieben oder in ein anderen Art und Weise belästigt oder gar verletzt wird.Diesen Unterschied könnte man sicherlich als eine zweite Persönlichkeit ansehen da sie,abhängig von ihrem Weg zur Druiden, in diesen Situationen zur erst besten Waffe greift, dabei ihre Umgebung fast vollständig ausblendet und nur die "Gefahr" für ihren Mann und Mutter beseitigen möchte. *Daher kann man schon sagen,dass sie einen Beschützer Instinkt besitzt,allerdings neigt sie auch besitzergreifend zu sein bzw. zu werden gerade wenn ihr völlig Fremde ihren Mann ansprechen. Vor allem gegenüber anderen Damen kann sie dadurch eine ablehnende Haltung einnehmen. *Hat sie eine andere Person lieb gewonnen,so steht sie dieser gerne bei und gibt ihr Bestes bei der Bewältigung eines Problems. . thumb|left|327x327px *'Wᴀғғᴇɴʟᴏsᴇʀ Kᴀᴍᴘ'ғ: wenig ausgeprägt. Sie verfügt nur über wenige Griffe der Abwehr. *'Wᴀғғᴇɴᴋᴀᴍᴘғ': wenig bis normal ausgeprägt. Sie weiß durchaus wie eine Waffe (Stäbe) zu führen sind,jedoch fällt es ihr noch nicht leicht während des Kämpfens noch auf ihre Umgebung zu achten oder im passenden Zeitpunkt richtig auszuweichen. *'Mᴀɢɪᴇ ᴅᴇʀ Hᴇɪʟᴜɴɢ': mittelmäßig bis stark ausgeprägt. -Studium abgeschlossen Durch ihr früh angefangenes Studium hat sie sich bereits relativ viel theoretisches Wissen angeeignet.In praktischen verfügt Tatsuko schon über diverse magische Heilungen.Diese sind zwar noch nicht perfekt aber sie erfüllen,nach ihrer Ansicht, den Zweck. Nun macht sie sich auf den Weg,ihr theoretisches Wissen auch in Taten umzusetzen. *'Magie der Beschwörrungskunst: '''mittelmäßig bis stark ausgepägt. - Studium abgeschlossen Sie weiß nicht genau wann sie diese Kunst der Ätherbeherrschung entdeckt hatte.. nachdem sie ihre Karfunkel beschwörrt und diesen trainiert.Erstreckte sich ihr Interesse auf weitere..Erkenntnisse,Zauber.Nach ihrer Auffassung.. hat sie diese Interessen gut umgesetzt und praktisch erprobt. *'Kᴏᴄʜᴇɴ': mittelmäßig bis stark ausgeprägrt Aufgrund der Taverne, die sie mit geführt hatte, lernte sie das kochen. In Erinnerung *'Aᴜғᴢɪᴇʜᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴇɴ: Padjal''' (folgt) = = Ffxiv 29102016 015559.png Ffxiv 17042017 155500.png Ffxiv 21052017 134029.png Ffxiv 21052017 133401.png Ffxiv 21052017 133125.png Ffxiv 21052017 132552.png |} Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te